


Kiss and Tell

by SugaryLizz



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, College, M/M, Modern Era, Not really sure if this fic makes sense, Past Lives, Past Memories, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryLizz/pseuds/SugaryLizz
Summary: There's something quite familiar about his new roommate... He certainly cannot tell what it is.And whats worse,He would have liked to at least know his name...





	1. Roommate

And so, the young man whose skin was as pale as paper and had eyes like the bluest skies, had arrived at his new room in Albion College.  
He had stood outside the door for a while, checking cautiously the number on the steel plaque that was firmly adhered to the dark wood, making sure that the number was right. Once he was sure enough, the raven-haired boy decided to step in, giving a look to the entire room, curiously looking at the only furniture that was there, two beds and two desks.

It was then that he remembered previously being told he was going to share room with some other student, whose name he didn’t even have any idea of, but it would seem like they hadn’t arrived yet anyway.  
Giving a short shrug and letting out a sigh, he finally could find himself relaxing a bit, deciding to explore more of the room.

To the right side of the accommodation, on the wall to be exact, where two doors, which were opened to reveal a bathroom and walk-in closet, both with decent enough space to accommodate two people. The boy smiled to this, the installations where even better than he anticipated them to be, he had already thought of the idea of having to share a really small room that would seem like not even a bit of air could fit in with some really annoying roommate.

_‘‘Home sweet home it is then, I guess.’’_ Commented to himself, walking towards one of the beds, letting himself fall back into the soft undressed mattress. He would have to put some bed sheets on it later, he thought, being a tad bit tired at the moment to stand up once again.

And so, he let himself drift into the world of his own mind, falling into his thoughts. He remembered his mother Hunith back at home, giving him hugs and farewells, along with good wishes for his trip and new life in college, even though she was crying. It would always be sad to remember her mother in such a poorly saddened state, but he knew his mother was happy and proud of the new change, and besides, she would not be so alone now that his uncle Gaius promised to spend more time at home.  
His dear uncle Gaius... It was definitely going to be hard to find a way of paying him back for everything he had done for his education, he would always be thankful for his effort and endeavor on helping him keep the right way since his father passed away.

He let out a heavy sigh, it was not quite the time to get sad now, was it? He thought, trying to give himself enough strength to stand up from the bed, walking over to the closet once again to take a pair of the bed sheets and some of the other bed clothing that was stored there.

He was one hundred percent concentrated on making his bed when he was startled by a strong hit to the door, which had the poor wood slamming against the wall.

The blue-eyed boy looked back in confusion at the intruder, getting quite surprised when he saw a blonde man standing there, eyeing at him in what seemed to be an equal confusion.

He for certain did not know what to do or how to react as he saw as the other male just walked into the room and leaved his luggage on top of the other bed, starting to rummage every corner of the room, basically doing the same he had done when he arrived.

After at least some 5 minutes, he had decided to open his mouth and say something, but it didn’t matter since the blonde had just left his stuff in there and left the room, he could hear from the inside of the room how a group of people laughed and joked around as they got away from outside the door, he supposed the other’s friends were waiting for his, apparently, new roommate.

He let out a sigh, he would have liked to at least know his name.


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is greeted with quite a big surprise.

The weeks passed and the paper skinned boy hardly had the chance of seeing his ‘roommate’ in the room.

The other male arrived late at night and left early in the morning, on hours he knew the raven-haired boy would not be awake, leaving the young boy extremely confused on his behavior. He tried hard on finding an answer and a possible solution to the matter, nothing popped into his mind though, since he didn’t even have the chance to introduce himself.

He let out a heavy sigh, he just supposed his roommate didn’t even want a roommate at all.

Almost a whole month later, the blue-eyed boy started not caring. He could exploit the room to its hardest during the day, always being careful not to touch the blonde’s things. It was almost like living alone. 

Although now he wasn’t entirely sure this was what he wanted.

He had started finding himself attracted in curiosity towards the other male as some sort of familiarity struck down on him every time he had the chance to interlock their gazes, right before his roommate looked away as he kept talking with his friends.   
Without realizing, he suddenly started longing for the other’s presence. 

In time, he started being able to at least don’t think about his problem with the unknown blonde all the time.

He stablished a friendship with a few classmates of his, Gwen, a really lovely and gentle girl,  Elyan , Gwen’s brother and Gwaine, the closest one of them, a party-twenty-four-seven kind of guy, but he was funny and comfortable to be around just as understanding since he knew the blue-eyed boy wasn’t much of going out as him.

_ ‘‘You know, man, the invitation is always available in case you change your mind’’ _ He would tell him almost every weekend as he stood at the door to his room.

_ ‘‘I know, thank you, Gwaine... Maybe next time?’’  _ Would be his response every time, right before they said their goodbyes and he would be back to studying his books.

It was in one of those occasions that he could see the blonde in the room again.

In the early morning of a Saturday, he had woken up, starting to sit in the bed and stretching the sleepiness out of his body. 

He ruffled his dark messy hair as he gave a look towards the other bed.

He paused as he saw the other male laying in the bed.

It was correct to say that the young boy panicked as he got dressed and basically ran out of the room, not thinking it twice as he closed the door behind himself, letting out an altered sigh as he tried to recover his breathing.

At this point he had gotten so used to waking up alone in the room that it was quite the surprise to see the other one in the accommodation.

Shaking his head in denial, he decided to simply get out of the establishment, going out for a walk.

After a while, he found himself sitting at a cafeteria, watching absentmindedly outside the window. Inside his mind, images of the blonde, ancient battles fought by swords, wise sorcerers and enchantments that were as old as the earth itself had started to appear, dancing along with his imagination.

_ ‘‘Would you like something to drink?’’ _

He was startled, waking from all his thinking as he looked immediately towards the source of the voice.

There stood a cinnamon-skinned girl who looked patiently at him, a smile on his face.

_ ‘‘Gwen? I didn’t know you worked here!’’  _ He exclaimed in surprise, giving out an equal smile.

_ ‘‘Oh? Sorry if I didn’t mention it’’ _ She giggled.  _ ‘‘It’s nice seeing you Merlin.’’ _

_ ‘‘The same goes to you.’’ _

_ ‘‘So, can I get you something?’’  _ She asked.

_ ‘‘Uhm, I’d like just some iced tea, please’’  _ He answered simply.

‘‘ _ In  _ _ it’s _ _ way’’ _

A few minutes later, Gwen brought back his iced tea and left it on the table before taking a seat in front of the pale boy.

_ ‘‘So, what brings you over here? I thought you would be studying this weekend again.’’ _

_ ‘‘I just thought it would be nice to go out on a walk.’’  _ He responded, looking downwards towards his tea.

‘‘ _ It is that roommate dilemma again, isn’t it?’’ _

_ ‘‘Yeah... He was in his bed this morning, I guess I just panicked and flew out of there.’’  _ He sighed, looking out the window once again.

‘‘ _ Merlin, it’s okay, you’ll get the opportunity to talk to him.’’  _ She reassured him, taking both his hands in a motherly touch.

‘‘ _ It’s just weird, it’s almost as if I have known him before.’’  _ He huffed in annoyance. ‘‘ _ The distance doesn’t help, I’m just so curious about him.’’  _

The cinnamon-skinned girl gave him a knowing look, leaving a pair of caresses on his hands. 

‘‘ _ Don’t despair, Merlin. You got to be patient.’’ _

He let out a sigh at this, just nodding as he started drinking his tea, changing the theme of conversation into one they both were comfortable with.

Whenever this opportunity was to come, he just wished it was soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! ♥
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> I'm quite a bit heartbroken, I finished watching the series in the afternoon and eVERYTHING HURTS-
> 
> -Lizzy


	3. The invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's friends decide to give him some sort of 'treat'.
> 
> An opportunity shows up.

The time kept passing and passing, to the point in which the first semester had already passed, and yet, he kept having the exact same problem.

Something was different now though, he would often find the blond staring at him from the distance instead of being the other way around, although, he would turn around before he could wave a greeting to him.This confused him even more, apparently the boy was starting to notice him, but didn't do anything for them to get any closer.

At night, he would toss and turn in his bed from full annoyance, thinking about how ridiculous the situation was, pulling his pillow against his face and screaming into it until he basically passed out from exhaustion. Gwen was usually the one who had to deal with his friend's sort of 'indirect heartbreak', making sure to calm him and give as best advice as she could.

But nothing seemed to console him, leaving him alone with his inner sorrow.

It was then that a Saturday afternoon, Gwen and Gwaine made appearance at the raven-haired boy's room, pulling Elyan with them as well, clearly interrupting Merlin's 'important' studying and reading.

 _"Merlin, my man, how are you doing?"_ Said the long haired brunette, in a strangely friendly tone of voice as he passed an arm over Merlin's shoulders.

_"Gwaine? Guys, what are you doing here?"_

_"Not much, just came for you."_

_"For me?"_ Asked the paper-skined boy in his confusion.

 _"Apparently, we are going to be your escorts today, my friend."_ Said Elyan, giving him a smile that screamed 'please forgive me, they forced me as well'.

 _"And, may I know where are you taking me?"_ Asked Merlin once again, even more confused.

 _"To the big party tonight, brother!"_ Exclaimed Gwaine, full of enthusiasm as he took Merlin from his shoulders and stood him from the desk, pulling him to the bed before going into the closet without asking for permission.

_"But, Gwaine, you know I'm not a big fan of parties."_

_"I know, I know, but I promise you it won't be that bad, we'll be there to take care of you after all."_ Yelled Gwaine from the closet as he looked around and picked a pile of Merlin's best clothing.

_"But-"_

_"Merlin."_ Called Gwen at him as she gave him a reassuring smile, taking a seat at his side. _"It will be fine, I bet you'll have lots of fun, and you definitely need to change airs for once."_ She took and gently caressed his pale hand with soft touches that where worthy of a mother.

 _"If you keep studying even one more second, I'm afraid your brain could actually explode."_ Commented Elyan with a chuckle as Gwaine came out from the closet, dropping the clothing on the bed. 

_"So, please say yes? We'll have fun, dude! If I leave you alone you have the right to kick my ass tomorrow morning"_ Said the long haired youth, with pleading eyes.

All Merlin could do was sigh, looking at the three of them for some seconds.

_"Alright, fine, I'll go with you."_

His three friends made a small gesture of celebration.

 _"You won't regret it, brother, I promise."_ Said Gwaine as he got Merlin on his feet with a hug, rushing to the pile of clothing to start trying stuff on him and picking the clothes with Gwen's help, since she was the best at the job.

After spending a ridiculous longtime on getting him ready, they finally decided to dress him in a white shirt, a worn out green jacket, black jeans along with red converse and, after a really long arguing and pleading, they let him keep his red neckerchief.

They headed out to the party once Merlin made sure the room was well locked and his old phone, a model from at least six years ago, was on at least a ninety percent battery.

* * *

They arrived at the party on Elyan's car, they were at least a square away from the house and he already could hear the loud music, which made his stomach turn uncomfortably.

He wasn't exactly a great dancer now that he remembered, so he would probably have to stay at some corner and stay out of problems and people's attention. He groaned in his mind, this would probably not be funny at all for him.

Once the designed chófer for the night, Elyan, had parked they all got out of the car. He was actually happy of the choice, since out of the one's who knew how to drive, which were Elyan and Gwaine, he was the most responsible if the two.

It took him a deep breath and Gwen's encouragement to make him able to walk into the loud mess of a party.

Elyan, Gwen and himself followed Gwaine around, since he was the more used to that kind of ambiance, to a decently uncrowded place in the living room, it was close to the kitchen where the drinks and alcohol where.

 _"So, we must start somewhere." Half yelled Gwaine. "What will it be, lady and gentlemans?"_ Asked Gwaine, making a drink signal with his right hand.

The three of them looked at each other, giving a little shrug.

 _"Beer is fine"_ Said Gwen, Elyan nodding in agreement, both of them looking expectantly at the raven-haired boy.

 _"Beer,_ I _guess"_ He almost yelled as well, he didn't really remember the last time he drank some sort of alcohol.

Gwaine nodded then, disappearing into the kitchen for a while before returning with four cans of beer which he have to each one.

 _"Cheers! For Merlin's first party night with us!"_ Exclaimed Gwaine in a ridiculously loud voice.

" _Cheers!"_ Joined in Gwen with a smile.

Merlin just gave a shy smile, raising his hand as well so the four of them bumped the cans before giving a sip.

He was in the middle of that when he catched a pair of eyes staring back at him. He almost chocked as those blue eyes shined purple under the strobe lights.

And in the first time in a whole semester, as they stared from the distance, neither of them looked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet this is the longest chapter so far and I really don't want to leave it here but I'm evil and love cliffhangers *witch laugh*
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> Lot's of love! ♡♡♡
> 
> —Lizzy.


	4. The opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Gwen said, Merlin's opportunity finally comes...
> 
> And some truths come out.

He couldn't really believe what was happening.

There was something on the blond's blue eyes as they stared at each other with some sort of longing, as if they were best friends that hadn't seen each other in years.

He slowly gulped the sip of beer, the bitterness of the drink going unnoticed as he appreciated the other male's eyes as best as he could thanks to the distance.

He saw as the blond gave a tiny smirk as he raised his own can of beer in a greeting before being awoken from that wonderful dream with a shake on his shoulder as he turned to the source of the movement.

 _"Are you alright there, buddy?"_ Said Gwaine, Gwen giving him a knowing look.

 _"Ah, yeah yeah, sorry."_ He gave a shy smile before he turned to were the blond was, giving a frown as he saw that the male wasn't there anymore.

He let out a huff, turning to his friends as Gwaine wrapped an arm around his shoulders, starting some sort of dance as he moved them both from side to side.

After spending some time with his friends and Gwaine forcing him into dumb dance offs, some girl announced they would be playing beer pong on another room, to which Gwaine just took Gwen and pulled her with him to the place before Merlin could even say something.

He shook his head in dissaproval, he had the right to kick his ass after all.

He heard Elyan sigh by his side, turning to him with a smile.

 _"I hate this kind of closed ambiance, want to go somewhere else?"_ Offered Elyan to which Merlin just nodded, following him to the backyard.

He could enjoy the fresh air of the night as they approached some sort of space accommodated with couches and a fireplace, where a group of men where seating.

 _"Elyan!"_ He heard one of them call for his friend, raising a hand in greeting.

 _"Hi, guys"_ Greeted Elyan with a grin as he signaled the pale boy to follow him as he approached the group.

 _"It's nice to see you here since you never come."_ Said a tall male, as he got up from his seat to hug Elyan with strong arms, which were on full aight thanks to a sleeveless hoodie.

The blue-eyed boy gulped, they seemed quite familiar, he had seen them before but can't remember where exactly.

 _"And who's this?"_ Asked a longer haired blond, looking at him.

 _"Ah, this is Merlin, friend of mine and Gwaine."_ Elyan introduced him, leaving Merlin absolutely puzzled at Gwaine's mention. _"Merlin, these are Percival, Leon, Lancelot..."_ He said as he signaled each of them, the raven-haired boy giving a nod to each of them.

 _"And this is... Arthur."_ Said at last.

To which Merlin froze.

He hadn't seen his blond 'roommate' sitting behind Percival.

His heart started beating faster as he saw the other man from a closer distance, he gulped as he could perfectly admire every single feature. He put close attention as the blond golden hair and sky blue eyes stood up from his figure with strong broad shoulders, his body was dressed into a blood red shirt, a black leather jacket, a matching black ripped jeans and a pair of red Vans. Merlin gulped once again as he felt his hands start to sweat, taking in as much of the figure as possible. 

_"Is he mute or something?"_ He heard Leon say with a chuckle.

 _"No, sorry."_ He answered quickly, his cheeks turning red. _"My pleasure..."_ He said, giving a quick glance towards the blond, _Arthur._ To which he gave him a smirk, similar to the one in the living room.

 _"Well, sit with us, Merlin."_ Invited him Lancelot, making some space by his side for him. He smiled and nodded, sitting right next to the short haired brunette.

He spent some time with the group, watching them as they talked and joked around, including him into the conversation from time to time. The paper-skined boy smiled as he saw Arthur talk so vividly with his friends, sometime catching his glances and giving a smile before he pulled away from the connection.

At the end, it were Lancelot and Percival the ones who showed more interest in him, often asking him questions about college. Arthur showed some sort of secretive interest as well, the kind of interest that made him nervous as he saw him put so close attention to his face and everything he said, as if he was devouring him with his blue eyes.

At some point into the night, a group of girls came into the space, inviting them to dance and spend some time together. Arthur politely declined the offer as Merlin sat in silence in the corner as the girls teased him calling him boring to which Arthur just smiled and waved good bye before they both fell into a silence.

Merlin uncomfortably chewed on his bottom lip as he put all of his attention into the fire, as if it was the most important thing ever.

_"I thought you would never come."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"To the parties, you usually stay at the room."_

_"Ah, yeah... My friend, Gwaine, insisted I should come."_

_"Is that so."_

They fell into another silence as Merlin lifted his glance to Arthur's blue eyes and full red lips.

_"I thought I would never talk to you."_ He said, his voice trembling. Arthur smiled.

_"Yeah... Sorry about that."_

_"You didn't even introduce yourself... Why?"_

_"I wasn't interested in having a roommate at the time, that day I wasn't expecting you to be in the room yet, I guess some part of me was annoyed and decided to ignore your presence and leave the room to you since I spent more time at Gwaine's room with my mates anyway."_ He explained himself. _"Sorry if it was rude."_

 _"It was very rude indeed."_ Huffed Merlin, _worse since you don't even know how much I've suffered as well_ He thought.

 _"Yeah"_ He chuckled. _"In time though..."_ He continued. _"You started seeming different to me as I saw you through the campus at college, and... I started to learn some things."_

_"Learn? What?"_

_"Well, either your friends just didn't enjoy seeing you suffer or they're really bad at keeping secrets, but... Yeah, they told about your situation."_

Merlin stared at him, dumbfounded.

_"I... Sorry?"_

_"It was mostly Gwaine."_

_"Hold on... Oh my God."_ He groaned as he covered his face, feeling his cheeks blush a strong red, spreading to his ears and leaving him almost the same colour as his neckerchief or Arthur's shirt.

The blond smiled at him with a bit of pity as he stood up and sat down besides the slimer boy.

_"It's fine though, sorry to bother you."_

_"No, it's okay..."_ Murmured Merlin, his voice being muffled by his hands as he kept hidding out of embarrassment. _"By the way..."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Since how long have you known Elyan and Gwaine?"_

_"Oh, they've been a part of the group since high school."_

_That fucker_ , Merlin thought, letting out another embarrassed groan, to which Arthur chuckled again.

_"Merlin! Brother!"_ He heard the familiar voice call him from the distance as he glanced up from between his fingers towards the long haired brunette. _"Oh.."_

_"GWAINE!!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boy
> 
> Ya'll weren't expecting that, were you? 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> —Lizzy♡


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Merlin and Arthur know each other.

Late into the night, once Gwaine was properly reprimanded, Merlin and Arthur where left alone once again, the soft warmth of the fireplace hitting their faces and making Merlin's ocean blue eyes glow a golden light as Arthur stares into them from a decent distance as they where both sat on an old but comfortable sofa for two people.

 _"So, since we didn't actually get the opportunity to properly introduce ourselves..."_ Started the blond, looking as Merlin's face filled with curiosity, he extended a hand towards the raven-haired boy. _"Hello, my name's Arthur Pendragon and I'm your roommate."_

_Arthur Pendragon,_ repeated Merlin inside his head, his pupils dilating as he looked at the blond's sky-blue eyes with what seemed to be sun rays dancing into them as the reflected the fire.

Before talking, Merlin tooks the other's slightly bigger, warm and calloused hand.

 _"I'm Merlin Emrys, nice knowing you, Arthur."_ He whispered in a way that the name rolled on his tongue and made Arthur feel a shiver crawl on his back.

Both of them stared at each other's lips, some sort of force guiding them closer together before they connected their lips, Merlin's sweet and chapped against Arthur's red and soft.

It felt perfect, like electricity as they realized how their lips fitted perfectly, as if they were made for each other, not even caring about getting caught now as they both enjoyed it quite too much and ancient memories started invading both their minds, memories as old as time almost, memories that spoke of history and a destiny together, memories of a young King and a Sourcerer, fighting side by side as time passed, loving each other, rising and accepting each other's unstoppable fall as time passed, but they always found each other again, starting their story together once again.

The feeling was quite overbearing, but nothing that losing themselves into each other's lips would fix.

* * *

Around 4am, both groups of friends had been driving back to the dorms. It could be seen ones more wasted than others inside the two cars, but Merlin kept his sight stuck into the rearview mirror, where Arthur Pendragon; as he had learnt was the blond's last name; followed suit behind them in a vibrant red vehicle, his eyes tired and focused on the road.

Once they were at the apartments, people started to go back to their rooms, saying their goodbyes and drunken slurrs.

As he noticed there was no one else but himself and Arthur Pendragon at the parking lot, Merlin gulped. This would be the first time they would be conscious of each other's company at the accommodation.

 _"Let's get going then."_ Spoke first Arthur. _"I'm starting to freeze."_

Merlin just nodded, following right behind him as he started walking to their room.

The second they got into the room, Arthur let himself fall face first into the bed, falling into a position that Merlin remembered well from all those months ago when he first saw Arthur in the room, who seemed like he just entered a coma as soon as he had hit the bed.

A bit too embarrassed so change right there with the blond by his side now, he decided to take his pajamas and change in the bathroom before going back and softly slide under the covers on his bed.

He gave a small glance towards the other's bed, chewing his lower lip a bit as it had seemed like his roommate wouldn't move anymore.

Giving a soft sigh, he closed his eyes and started drifting into sleep.

 _"There's something about you, Merlin."_ Came Arthur's voice, deep with tiredness, startling Merlin from his peaceful state.

 _"Sorry?"_ He asked with difficulty, his voice coming out groggy.

_"You are familiar to me in some sort of way, but I'm not quite sure why."_

_"Maybe we've met before?"_

_"Possibly... I believe I've seen you, but it feels like an ancient memory, from centuries ago."_

Merlin grew quiet, now looking at the ceiling, giving a quick look back to those revelations from a pair of hours ago, knowing exactly what Arthur was talking about.

 _"Yeah... I have felt something like that before."_ He said, lowering his glance to stare back to Arthur's blue eyes.

_"Who are you, Merlin Emrys?"_ Asked Arthur as he extended his hand towards Merlin, letting it float the distance between both beds.

 _"And who are you, Arthur Pendragon?"_ He asked back, turning into his bed, reaching for his hand, interlocking their fingers in a strong grip.

Merlin sighed, looking at the handsome prince resting on the other bed.

In some sort of way, he was happy for recovering his long lost lover, even if all of those memories where confusing, scary even, but, he knew that by having Arthur by his side, everything would fall in place once again, they would sort everything out.

Everything would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short ending to the fic but I consider it to be adequate.
> 
> Thanks for following this story!  
> See you at another fic!
> 
> —Lizzy ♡


End file.
